


Nobody want to hear you Sing about Tragedy

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, chloe sugar, plagg is mad done with that boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: Adriensaltprompts posted a promt :Adrien gives up his Miraculous on that rooftop in Syren, leaving Ladybug to fight the akuma alone.ME: gimme gimme!
Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 283





	Nobody want to hear you Sing about Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Song: FOB-Disloyal order of the Water Bufflaloes
> 
> https://adriensaltprompts.tumblr.com/post/190563341127/adrien-salt-prompt-drowning-in-responsibility

Plagg and the ring were left abandoned on the rooftop, half or more of Paris had drowned in the flooding and Ladybug was in need of help badly. The Kwami knew that he couldn’t choose anyone from the students back at the movies because they would all see, he could pick someone randomly but he wouldn’t know if they had the skills to fight. He racked his brain for who he knew would be alive, alone, and could fight. OH! Tikki wasn’t going to be happy but it was the only possibility.

Inside the hotel Chloé watched as more and more buildings were submerged under the water. Sabrina had texted her that she was stuck in the elevator near the top so Chloé knew at least one person she cared about was safe, for now. She had seen Ladybug earlier but there had been no sign of that mangy cat who was supposed to help, “stupid Chat, probably got caught in the flood. So irresponsible!” She mumbles as the next few buildings disappear under the water. “Well you got the first and last part right ponytail. He was stupid and he was irresponsible _but_ he didn’t drown.” Chloé screamed at the appearance of a strange voice, “Calm down! Geez humans.” Plagg rolls his big green eyes and floats closer to the surprised girl with the ring.

“Chloé Bourgeois, as the last Chat abandoned his post and Ladybug without thought to what would happen to others, will you become the next holder of the cat miraculous?” With his tiny paws Plagg held out the ring to the confused looking blonde. “Wait he just gave up? That ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Her confused look was replaced with rage as she looked at the still rising water, “Yes I will be the new chat, how do we do this? Blood pack? Sign some contract? We need to hurry!” Images of her classmates, the staff, her daddy, laying at the bottom of the flood filled her head. She was going to kick the last cat’s butt if she found out who he was!

The little god laughed at her questions, “You got spunk kidlette. No blood or anything, all you need to say is my name and ‘claws out’ to transform and ‘claws in’ to detransform.” He instructs as he slips the ring on one of her fingers. “By the way, the name is Plagg. Nice to meet you face to face Chloé.” He smirked, he could tell she was a good choice. “PLAGG CLAWS OUT!” She roared like a Jaguar about to attack, yeah she was a great choice.

Chaton Foncé came on the scene just as Ladybug had gotten the special water form foods from Master Fu. She had been expecting a blond to show up eventually, hoping her partner hadn’t gotten caught up in the flood, but the blonde that showed up was a shock. After a quick rundown of what had happened Ladybug gave Chaton the cheese and tod her to meet back up quickly. They transformed and were able to defeat Syren quickly.

Adrien watched the news as his lady and the new cat gave an interview. The media was in a frenzy about the change of Chats, many of the reporters shouting the same question ‘where did Chat Noir go?’ Chaton grinned at the screen with a deadly glint in her eyes, “He quit, guess he just wasn’t a water tolerant kitty.” The amount of venom in her tone could kill a dozen men, her bared teeth of a smile promised pain to her enemies. Adrien felt a chill go down his spine, he realized he messed up. He lost Plagg, his freedom, his lady, and made a deadly new rival. As the interview wrapped up and the rest of Paris went back to daily life, Adrien sat with his head hung low as it finally hit him how his would never be the same.


End file.
